The new nation
by Lilc93
Summary: Our favorite mini shimigami is thrown into the world of hetalia as the nation Antarctica, with no memories! However, with his new big brother Switzerland by his side he should be fine.
1. A beginning and a end

**I don't own Bleach or Hetalia. Warning, minor North Italy bashing.**

_Hitsugaya's P.O.V._

A bright crimson consumes my vision as three things happen. First, Aizen slashes my torso almost all the way through with Kyōka Suigetsu . Second, the spirit particles that I am standing on become too hard to focus on and I'm suddenly taking a free-fall of hundreds of feet. Third, blood from a large gash on my head completely soaks my face, momentarily taking away my vision.

Sorry, you're probably thinking, "Wait a minute, just what the hell is this kid talking about?" Well, I'll explain. It's the final battle of the winter war and Aizen's side is losing badly. There's only two espada left and Aizen is the only traitor left alive. When he sees that he's going to die soon he deals a low blow on me. He goes after Momo. Cursing, I hurriedly jump in front of her and taking that fatal blow myself.

Even as I'm falling I know that despite the fact I'm probably going to die, I don't regret protecting her. I close my eyes as even breathing seems to take too much energy right now. I somehow summon the energy to open my eyes and turn my head a little bit as I hear a loud scream of "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" but at that point I was losing awareness quickly and I couldn't identify if the scream was female or male. Then, right before my vision was overcome by blackness, I see the air ripple as a large black thing appears in its place. The last thing I'm aware of is that my broken and bleeding body is thrown into the mysterious black rift by the force of my fall.

_Hetalia world_

Switzerland sighs as Germany starts screaming, desperately trying to bring order back to the world conference and failing horribly. After ten minutes of tea, hamburgers, scarves and a French pervert everyone is as settled down as they're going to get.

"Anyways," says Germany "We are here to discuss a very important matter, a new nation was declared just a few days ago." Many excited murmurs fill the room after that statement. After all, it isn't every day that a new nation is formed. "Due to it being a new found fishing hotspot many have moved there, more than enough to declare it a nation" Surprised explanations filled the room after that as some of the sharper nations figured out who the new nation was. "After many years of debating this event has finalized the idea of Antarctica becoming an official nation."

Gasps fill the room as the slower nations found out who the new nation was. "Antarctica!" yells England "Isn't it way too cold for anyone to survive there?" Germany glares at him for yelling {such a hypocrite} and then says, "Yes but do to electric blankets and other heating products it has become possible. Also, due to Antarctica being a continent it is guaranteed that it will have a personification. Everyone should look for it if you have time, after all we wouldn't want to leave a child alone in the middle of Antarctica, even if it is Antarctica."

Every nation in the room nods at that and stays quiet for a moment, lost in their thoughts until the shrill and grating voice of North Italy echoes through the room. "Ve~ Germany, do you think that Antarctica likes pasta?" Then, just like a trigger was pulled everyone burst out into conversations.


	2. They meet

**I don't own Bleach or Hetalia. Warning, minor North Italy bashing.**

_Hitsugaya's P.O.V._

I wake up sometime later only to find out that I'm in a large plain of ice. Is this my inner world? No it isn't, I realize. My inner world would have a giant concerned ice dragon in it. I frowned and got up, then just where am I? I then close my eyes and moan as a wave of pain and fatigue hits me, surely after lying here unconscious for what must have been hours five minutes of sleep will be just fine. Inwardly nodding at that I lay back down and drift off. Just before I do, I see a green and yellow blob in the distance. My vision is then clocked in black as I drift off, unknowingly leaving my memories and life as Hitsugaya Toshiro behind, only to be reborn into the life of the nation Antarctica.

_Switzerland's P.O.V._

I sigh as I stomp through Antarctica, why did I have to go search for the kid? Oh yeah, Liechtenstein didn't want, what was in her opinion, an innocent little child alone with "vicious" polar bears and gigantic whales. All thoughts but one disappear and my head snaps up at a very familiar scent, Blood. I look around franticly for the source only to see something horrifying, the broken and bloody body of a young child. I immediately run over and see that he's unconscious, when something weird happens. I feel a sharp tug in my chest, something just demands that I take this child away and help him and…protect him. The thought baffled me. I didn't care for anyone like that, well except for Liechtenstein but even then the feeling wasn't this strong. I frown as I pick him up bridal style and cradle him to my chest. Then I go home, taking Antarctica with me. I know that he was Antarctica because no human child could even hope of surviving these types of wounds.

_Antarctica's P.O.V._

In a brief moment of conciseness I feel that I'm being cradled into a comforting but unfamiliar warmth. I hesitate for a second due to the newness of this feeling, but then I realize that besides the cold of my land and the desires of my new people, everything is unfamiliar. With that in mind I snuggle as close to the warmth as possible before falling into complete unconsciousness.

_Switzerland's P.O.V._

I stop walking for a moment due to pure shock because this little, injured nation that I've never meet before is cuddling into my chest. Then another surprising thing happens, I feel extreme feelings of happiness and affection. Suddenly I let out a smile that is really uncharacteristic of me but at the moment its fine as I let new affections towards this cute little nation swell and overflow.

**Author's notes **

**In this fic Toshiro's appearance will change, you wouldn't be able to tell he's Japanese. Also, I'm doing the next chapter fast-forwarded to where the shinigami come for him, bonding with the other nations will be posted as separate stories, except for HitsuSwiss fluff.**


	3. The end of the beggining

**I don't own Bleach or Hetalia, Minor North Italy bashing.**

_**Switzerland's P.O.V.**_

I smile as I look down at Antarcti..., Wait no, my little brother. I let out a large smile as I remember how that came to be.

_Flashback_

_**Switzerland's P.O.V.**_

_I let out a sigh as I finish bandaging Antarctica's wound. How did he get these wounds anyways? Suddenly my hand runs through his hair, moving as if it had its own mind. I was about to pull away in embarrassment when I notice something surprising, his hair was soft despite its spiky appearance and the fact that its matted in blood. His eyes then flutter open and I have to hold back a gasp. His eyes are the prettiest color I've ever seen, like two large and sparkling teal gems._

_**Antarctica's P.O.V.**_

_As I come back to awareness, I notice that the comforting warmth is near me. I know, on instinct, that I've always liked cold but this one warmth is better than cold. I open my eyes, wanting too see who the comforting warmth is. I see a surprised expression, young body, shoulder length blond hair and two amazing emerald eyes staring down on me with concern. For some reason, the fact that he's showing me concern makes my heart skip a beat, maybe because Antarctica is an isolated nation? I strangely feel that it's something beyond that. Shaking that off, I smile up at the warm, comforting nation and say "Hello, my names Antarctica!"_

_Timeskiptimeskiptimeskiptime skiptimeskiptimeskiptimeskip timeskiptimeskiptimeskiptime skiptimeskip_

_Many weeks later, Switzerland and I are standing outside of the world conference room. I'm nervous because of what I've heard about these world conferences. I look up to my big br…., no Switzerland. I couldn't even imagine how embarrassing that would be if I called him that out loud, our relationship would become so awkward and we wouldn't even be friends anymore! Switzerland taps me on the shoulder, breaking me out of my thoughts. He nods with a grave expression, I suddenly feel like I'm about to go in front of a firing squad. The doors are dramatically thrown open before us, reveling the world. _

_**Switzerland's P.O.V.**_

_I frown as the one I consider a younger brother gets lost in thought. I could never admit that I see him like that; he would stop talking to me altogether. In the weeks he's been with me he has changed so much. His pure snow white hair is know the same length and style as mine, although the one stubborn lock of hair is still clearly visible, I can't help but think that it's like the Italy's hair curls. His bright teal eyes have lost a sharp edge of weariness and pain. From what I'll never know. Instead of the black baggy clothes I found him in he now wears a baby blue Swiss-style military uniform. I can't help but smile at the thought that he's a more colorful mini-me. Being broken out of my thoughts I tap him on the shoulder and give him a grave nod of support, I then throw open the doors preparing myself to deal with the idiocy of the world._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"_EVREYONE SHUT UP!" screams Germany after reaching the breaking point from some people's stupidity. Sitting right next to me, I see Antarctica flinch at the noise and before I can stop myself I stand up and smash my hands on the table, leaving more than a few cracks. With everyone's attention on me I calmly say, "Be quiet, you're hurting Antarctica's ears." I can see many of the nations astonished at my little break down. Antarctica looks up at me and quietly but cheerfully says "Thanks brot….Switzerland!" My eyes widen as I hear him whisper that. He was about to call me brother!_

_*Few hours after meeting*_

_I chuckle as Antarctica sways on his feet, already half asleep. Suddenly getting a devious idea I pick him up bridal style and run the rest of the way home. At first he tries to get out of my arms but then decides that he's too tired and clutches onto my uniform and gets comfortable. I carry him to his room and put him down on the bed and I'm about to leave when I notice something odd. He's still latched onto my uniform. I shake him and say "Hey Antarctica, let go it's time for bed." He then does something I wouldn't have thought he'd do in a million years. He clutches my uniform even harder and wraps his legs around my waist. Then he sleepily looks up at me and says "Hey big brother, have I told you I love you yet?" Seemingly sensing my shock he takes advantage of it and says "Big brother, can I sleep with you tonight?" Still in my stupor, all I could manage was a dumb nod._

_EnD fLaShBaCk_

Soul society

Nine captains and thirteen lieutenants stand in a room, all still in grave moods from the long since ended winter war. However, all the attention was on the old figure standing in the front of the two lines. This old figure was the head captain of the soul society. Clearing his thought he announces "As you all know a casualty of the war was one Hitsugaya Toshiro, the captain of the tenth squad. " Many deflated at that, some because they were sad to see him gone and some because they were sad to a young child be a casualty of war. "However, that was recently found out to be untrue when his spiritual pressure was sensed in the real world." The room full of dignified shinigami suddenly broke out into an uproar at that surprising news. "A team of shinigami will be deployed to retrieve him immediately." With those words the meeting was adjourned and everyone ran away still buzzing at the great news. Little did they know, there were now many people who loved him and would kill to protect him and they _**ARE NOT **_willing to give him up.


	4. Russia

**I don't own Bleach or Hetalia. Warning, minor North Italy bashing.**

_Hetalia world: Russia's P.O.V._

I look in slight surprise at the small child that was Antarctica; he seemed to have the usually uncaring Switzerland wrapped around his little finger. Plus his odd appearance can't help but draw some looks. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Five minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, stop that!" Antarctica's voice echoed through the room that was silenced by that surprising statement. What was surprising wasn't the words, but who the words were directed at. Me. I look up in surprise from where I was, admittedly, bullying Lithuania, but what surprised me even more than the fact that he said that to me was the look in his eyes. It wasn't a hatred like in America's eyes and it wasn't fear and/or disgust like in most of the others eyes, it was a gentle scolding look like a mother would give their child when they were doing something ridiculous, a look that said 'Come on Russia! You can do better'. What was even stranger was that the look he made me want to do it, be a better person. So I leave Lithuania alone, not missing the look of gratitude and amazement that he sent the small child who had just, somehow, wormed his way into my heart. {Cue gasps from nations at the mention of Russia having a heart}


	5. Romano

**I don't own Bleach or Hetalia. Warning, minor North Italy bashing.**

_**Hetalia world, Romano's P.O.V.**_

I frown as I sit through another one of these stupid meetings with these damned bastards. Then the door opening dramatically catches my attention. It's Switzerland with some little kid, who is he?

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

I figured out that the little kid was Antarctica as he and Switzerland go and introduce him to everyone in the room. When he approaches me and Italy I have to resist the urge to roll my eyes, another person to worship my brother and hate me. Oh joy. But to my surprise he passes by Italy only giving him a short look like he would look at something from the bottom of his shoe. After that he runs full tilt at me and knocks me out of my chair so were both lying on the floor. He then looks up at me from where he's lying on my chest as I'm about to start screaming he suddenly makes the cutest face known to man or nation kind and all of my anger instantly vanished replaced by affection and adoration. "Hiya, I'm Antarctica! What's your name?" I look up to see Switzerland with a sour look on his face and the next moment something clicks. Switzerland is jealous, BIG TIME that this cute antarctican {this is what I'm going to call all the people from Antarctica} is showing me so much affection. I look at him and grin as I say "My names Romano"


	6. Two groups meet

**I don't own Bleach or Hetalia. Warning: minor North Italy bashing.**

_**Hyorinmaru's P.O.V.**_

I smile as I watch Toshiro or Antarctica, laugh with Switzerland from my place in his inner world. The transformation that took place ever since he's been in this world is amazing. I can't help but fear that this will end soon, the shinigami have probably sensed his spiritual pressure and are on their way to claim him back. Although for now I don't have a connection good enough to talk to him, so I just sit back and enjoy toshiro's joy.

_**Americas P.O.V.**_

I look down at Antarctica as I show him around my country. He became a neutral nation just like Switzerland but to assure that no nations will just randomly attack him, which while insulting is clearly true if you look in a history book, he is going with each and every nation to their country on a "peace mission". His white hair is now way longer than Switzerland's, going half-way down his back when in a high ponytail with a chibi puffin clip that Iceland gave him holding back his bangs. He then looks at me with an attempt of a serious, diplomatic face. Aww, how cute. Looking around I spot a store that's just perfect in this situation and run in it after telling Antarctica to stay there. Five minutes later I run out with a large mountain of candy in my arms and give it to Antarctica. For just one small moment I can see something in his eyes, sadness, confusion and familiarity. A moment later however, it disappears without a trace. "Thanks a lot America!" he says with a smile.

_**Antarcticas P.O.V.**_

Just as America hands me the large pile of candy unfamiliar emotions burst forth. Sadness, the feeling of never seeing something or someone again, did someone I met used to do stuff like this? Confusion, why am I feeling like this, why did this situation and the weight of the gigantic pile of candy fell so familiar to me? Why? Familiarity, everything about this situation is so familiar, the only differences are the flashes of a man with long white hair, caring brown eyes and black kimono that automatically come to mind. With difficulty I push these feelings and images from my mind and smile up at America saying "Thanks a lot America!"

We're walking around the space needle when I see something odd. Six people are standing about twenty feet away from us gawking in shock at me. There's a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes, a boy with spiky orange hair and brown eyes, a woman with long orange hair light blue eyes and a gigantic chest, a woman with long black hair pulled into a braid that rested on her front instead of her back and blue eyes and finally a man with long white hair and brown eyes. They all look so strangely familiar that I can't help but stare for a little bit.

_**Americas P.O.V.**_

I stop walking and turn around as I see that Antarctica isn't following me anymore. There are six people staring at him and he's staring right back. Something about the way that they're looking at Antarctica makes me unnerved, so I grab Antarctica by the hand and run away from those strange people. I don't stop until we're at my house and then I lock the door.

_**Shinigami's P.O.V.**_

We all gawk in shock at Toshiro/Captain Hitsugaya/Shiro-chan, he looked so different! His once short and spiky white hair is now longer than Ukitake's and pulled into an elegant ponytail while his now eyebrow length bangs are pulled back by a chibi puffin clip, his teal eyes appear to be larger and rounder with a cute and childish look to them and now instead of a black kimono and white haori he's wearing a baby blue military outfit. The next instant they see a large blond with blue eyes that's standing right next to Toshiro stare right at them, not just vaguely sensing them like most people do. In less than a second he grabs Toshiro's hand and sprints away from them, Toshiro's feet barley touching the ground the entire time. Dazed, we walk off to devise a plan to get Toshiro. This isn't just walking off with him anymore; a person who can see us has him.

**Authors notes: Besides any grammar errors, how was that chapter? Is there anyone who's good at drawing anime characters? I want to have cover art for this story and the picture would just be plain adorable. Thank you reviewers and people who favorite this, your all now Antarctica's big brothers/sisters.**


	7. Love

**I don't own Bleach or Hetalia. Warning, minor North Italy bashing.**

It had been three weeks since the incident with the soul reapers. America and Antarctica had practically forgotten all about it and went back to their weird lives, but the soul reapers hadn't forgotten at all. Even after all the time since the incident had taken place, it was just too weird and shocking to forget. They were shocked even further when they hid and spied on him and saw him clinging to a young boy who he calls "Big brother". I mean, since when has Toshiro Hitsugaya willingly accepted candy from someone, especially someone who was treating him like a child? Since when has Toshiro Hitsugaya been clingy? Since when has Toshiro Hitsugaya been close enough to someone to call them his sibling? Since when has Toshiro Hitsugaya acted like a normal, happy child? Not to say that they weren't glad for his childish happiness, but the way he was behaving and the people who were constantly surrounding him were suspicious. So they watched, waiting for a chance to take the small boy away. Even with their keen senses earned in battle, they didn't notice the short blond who was very overprotective of a certain continent stiffen when they were anywhere close to him and his little brother, nor the way he would send suspicious and murderess looks around the area they were hiding in. In the end, that was their fatal flaw.

_**Switzerland's P.O.V.**_

I decided to teach my little brother how to shoot a gun after I started seeing _**them.**_ There are six of them, looking very dangerous with swords at their hips and battle hardened eyes. That usually wouldn't bother me when I could easily shoot them away but what really drove me over the edge was where their eyes always wandered. Antarctica. They would look at my cute and innocent little brother like they were going to grab him and run for it at any moment. I couldn't allow that so I started taking him to every single meeting and making sure one armed and trustworthy nation was with him at all times. I still feel a white-hot jab of jealousy each time I think about the other nations my baby brother blessed with the name big brother. Only the facts that Antarctica likes them so much and that he always reassures me that I'll always be his favorite big brother keeps me from chasing them around with my favorite gun. Whenever I began slipping into a jealous rage one of the nations would jokingly tell me "Hey, at least Antarctica won't get hurt when his army of big brothers is by his side." I grudgingly realized that that was true. So despite that stab of jealousy I allow all interaction between him and all of his other older brother figures to continue, but only for the health and happiness of my precious baby brother. But I'm getting off track here, aren't I?

The day I taught him how to use a gun was a cold but clear and cloudless day in December. I handed him a small handgun and showed him how to shoot it and stepped back so he could try without killing me. I remember anxiously waiting for him to accidently shoot his own foot off or something else horrible when I see something amazing. Antarctica shoot and hit almost dead center of the target I set up, shrugging off the recoil like it was nothing. Despite myself I smiled, even if we're not related by blood, my little brother still got that from me. My good mood is suddenly ruined as I see a tragically often sight, that idiot Northern Italy is running across my yard. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL THAT BRAIN DEAD MORON TO STAY OUT OF SWISS TERITORRY BEFORE HE GETS IT!? Like he read my mind Antarctica changes the aim of his gun from the practice targets to the Italian. He has a very strong and odd dislike towards that Italian but a strong and odd like for his brother, something I found concerning until I really got to know Romano and discovered that Antarctica simply had really good taste in people and older brother figures. As he's shooting the idiot off my lawn, I can't help but voice my thoughts as I wrap my arms around his shoulders, "Aim between the eyes or the legs." I hear Antarctica laugh as he eagerly follows my advice. His laugh filled me with pure joy, love and a sense that I made the best choice in the world no matter what it is that made him laugh as I heard the clear as a bell childish laugh from the innocent child that I loved more than anything in the world or even life itself. My precious angel, my beloved baby brother, Antarctica.

**Author's notes: Sorry if this chapter is too mushy for your liking, but I really felt like I needed to show the depth of Switzerland's emotions and protectiveness of Antarctica/Toshiro Hitsugaya. Hey, at least this chapter is longer than I usually do. The line "Aim between the eyes or the legs" is the first thing I came up with when I was trying to work out the plot of the story. Antarctica says drop a review or face the wrath of his army of big brothers. Also, any authors willing to take up a Toshiro Hitsugaya crossover story please contact me. I have some really great ideas but I want to get farther in the stories I already have up before I post new ones.**


	8. Fight for Antarctica!

**I don't own Bleach or Hetalia. Warning, minor North Italy bashing.**

_**Antarctica's P.O.V.**_

A broken-hearted scream echoes throughout the room right after many astonished gasps. Surprising as it is, I don't focus on them. I instead focus on the comforting warmth of my big brother as he holds me tight. As I look up I see that he looks very sad. Why is he so sad? He's ok; the weird people in black kimonos didn't get him with their swords. I mean sure they got me instead but its barley even a scratch. Sure I'm bleeding a lot but I probably just hit my head, its ok big brother head wounds bleed a lot even when they're not that bad. My vision starts to turn to black but I'm fine, probably tired after all this drama. Don't worry big brother, I'm just taking a quick nap and when I wake up we'll do target practice and play all sorts of games. With that final though the blackness engulfs me entirely in its possessive grip, taking me somewhere where there's no monsters pretending to be humans in black who are trying to hurt my beloved big brother.

_**No one's P.O.V.**_

Everyone in the room, shinigami or nation, freezes as the little white haired boy who had many names falls to the ground as blood gushes up to three feet away from his body. Many gasped because he was stupid enough to jump in front of the deadly blade, even if it was protecting someone that's a huge sacrifice that not many will ever willingly make. They all jump as Switzerland shrieks broken heartedly and cradles the child's small form into his chest and mutters hushed reassurances. The shinigami all look at Momo's crimson stained blade in horror as the nations sprint over to the injured boy and try to get him out of Switzerland's grip so that they could try to heal his wounds. Momo lets out a chocked gasp as she falls to her knees and her sword clangs loudly as it falls out of her hands onto the hard floor. Her comrades look at her with a strange mix of pity and anger. Looking at the nations by Captain Hitsugaya's side Momo and the other shinigami get engulfed into a blind rage, how dare they make him take the hit?! How dare they take him away from them! Normally they would have seen that the boy made that sacrifice willingly, normally they would have not been so angered by this but today was not normal at all so they threw themselves into battle with renewed vigor, thinking about how they would "rescue" Toshiro and then they would all go to the Soul Society and life would continue normally with Captain Hitsugaya by their side.

_**Nations P.O.V.**_

It was just another day as Antarctica and all of his "big brothers" met up at Switzerland's house, and by normal I mean Switzerland cuddling Antarctica in a corner of the room and glaring at anyone who comes near while the other nations chat with each other. England and America were fighting about England's food when there was suddenly a loud crash. All of the nation's heads snapped to the direction it came from to see a gigantic hole in Switzerland's wall, with five very strange people standing in the newly made entrance. The first one was a **TALL** male with near florescent orange hair and brown eyes. Another was a brown haired and brown eyed girl standing at a normal height, nothing eye catching about her. The third one was a woman with near florescent orange hair, light blue eyes and to put it politely, "a rack even bigger than Ukraine's." There was also a woman with long black hair that was pulled into a braid that was resting at the front of her torso that was currently giving off an aura much like Russia's when he's pissed. Finally, there was a male with long white hair and brown eyes who looked surprisingly like Antarctica. The nations just stare out of shock for a moment before they all pulled out there weapons with centuries worth of practice before the weird people ran in and started trying to cut or impale anyone with their swords.

**Authors note: Yeah…this kind of just happened. Anyway, summers not far off so you can expect me to update quicker than usual. Also, how many more chapters should this story go on for? I want this story to reach at least ten thousand words by the end, so maybe about double the amount of chapters that I have posted now. Anyone want me to write any interaction between a Bleach character and a Hetalia character? I can just imagine Prussia annoying Byakuya and then getting cut up. **


	9. Portal jumping

**I don't own Bleach or Hetalia.**

_**Switzerland's P.O.V.**_

I can barley stand, blood loss is making me dizzy. As the other nations fight the weird pepole in black I take a moment to step back and wipe the blood out of my eyes. Suddenly we all hear Japan shout, nations and weird pepole alike look over in his direction to see him fly in to a wall and drop his katana on the floor. No offence to Japan, but that's not what I'm focusing on. The one with orange hair had grabbed the passed out Antarctica and was getting away. I gape at the portal that had suddenly opened up in my living room as the ginger and the other weird pepole in black start going through it. I give some of the other nations a quick look and they understand, we jump up into the portal as fast as we can. Russia, America, Romano, England and Myself manage to make it to the portal before it closes and we suddenly find ourselves running from a gigantic...thing as it barrels through the tunnel like thing were in.

_**Antarctica's P.O.V.**_

When I wake up, I see a bunch of pepole in black kimonos running around and I get a sinking feeling in my stomach. Those monsters in black had caught me and took me away from my big brother. I suddenly panic and my vision stats to darken around the edges, but despite the fact that I'm having a panic attack, I don't let out a single noise because why would I want them to know I'm awake? My vision is almost completly black when I see the russian aura lady walk in my direction. That is the last thing I see as I black out once more.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I have completly lost my muse for this story so it might be a long time before I update again, not a year or anything crazy like that but still longer than usual. For the reviewers, there will be a chapter or half chapter dedicated to Switzerland meeting ****Ukitake and the same for Ichigo and America in the future. Please review with ideas of what I should do with this story in the future, it might spark my muse again.**


End file.
